An integrated circuit is typically contained in a package that includes conductive pins that connect to pads on the integrated circuit. The pins allow electrical signals to be transferred between the integrated circuit and other circuitry, such as circuitry on a motherboard. Because the pins provide external access to the integrated circuit, the pins expose the integrated circuit to the possibility of an electrostatic discharge (ESD) which may occur if a pin is brought near to or into contact with an object, a person, or a surface that is charged to a different potential. ESD is a sudden and momentary flow of charge between the integrated circuit and the other object.
To prevent ESD from damaging an integrated circuit, the integrated circuit generally includes ESD protection circuitry on any pins that may transfer an ESD to or from the integrated circuit. Unfortunately, the combination of ESD protection circuitry and other structures that connect the pin to the integrated circuit may produce undesired electrical properties that adversely affect the performance of some types of integrated circuits. It would be desirable to protect an integrated circuit from ESD without impacting the operation of the integrated circuit.